


Don't Lie to Me

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, warning: nick hits louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about they’re dating and never get in fights like a perfect couple. But one day they do end up fighting at nick gets like so angry and ends up hitting Louis. And he feels instantly bad because he knows Louis went through abuse and Louis starts crying and hides from nick and then just pure fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie to Me

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay soooo im sorry this is kinda late. And Im to give a shout out to my lovely beta electrastylin (on tumblr)! A big thank you to her for editing this for me. So I hope you guys enjoy and lots of love!! xx

 

*****trigger warning: Nick hits Louis*****

 

“Finally,” Nick groaned when he stepped into the flat, dropping his heavy bag by the door and kicking off his shoes before venturing into the main living space. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned when his shoulders cracked.   His eyes swept the room for Louis, his eyebrows furrowing when he saw no trace of him.

“Kitten?” He called peeking into their room, his lips quirking into a smile when he saw the tent in the covers and heard Louis’ distinct giggle.  Nick crept over toward the bed and yanked the covers away with a playful growl.  What he expected was Louis laughing into his hands before he would tackle Nick into a hug. What he did not expect was to see Zayn on top of his Louis.  Hurt flashed through him but was quickly replaced with a burning jealousy, no anger, and his fists clenched at his sides when the two of them jumped apart their eyes wide when they saw Nick standing there.

“Nicky!” Louis cried happily, crawling forward on his knees and kneeled on the bed in front of Nick with a large smile plastered on his face like Nick didn’t just catch him cheating.

“No,” Nick growled, stepping back when Louis tried to pull him into a hug.

“Why?” Louis pouted, falling back onto his bum and his ears flattening at the malice in Nick’s voice.

“Why?” Nick shouted just as Liam walked in, confusion lining his brow at the scene before him.

“What’s going on?” He asked, placing a protective hand on Zayn’s shoulder when Nick’s glare moved to them.

“Leave,” was all Nick said, his eyes and voice ice cold.

“What?”

“Get.  The.  Fuck.  Out.” Nick snapped, his fists clenching tighter at his sides as he tried to control the anger pulsing through him.

“Okay, don’t know what your fucking problem is, mate.” Liam muttered as he grabbed Zayn’s hand and led him out of the room, the sound of the door slamming shut echoing through the flat moments later.  

“N-Nicky, are you okay?” Louis whispered, afraid that Nick would snap at him again.

“Don’t.” Nick warned, his eyes flashing dangerously when Louis flinched away from him.

“What did I do?” Louis murmured, his eyes widening and a whimpered escaping his lips when Nick lunged forward and grabbed the hybrid’s arm tightly.

“What did you do?” He laughed harshly.  “Are you fucking serious?  I fucking caught you cheating, Louis!” Nick shouted shaking Louis roughly.  

“Stop, Nicky!  It hurts!” Louis cried, clawing desperately at Nick’s hand with his free one, tears accumulating in his eyes when Nick’s grip tightened.

“Good, you fucking deserve it!” Nick pulled him from the bed and dropped him onto the floor.  “Fucking hybrids you’re all little sluts aren’t you?  Sleep with anyone who asked?”

“What?” Louis squeaked looking up at him in shock, scampering backwards as Nick approached him again.  

“I know what you were doing with Zayn, Louis.  I’m not stupid.” Nick hissed, his eyes dark as he glared down at the hybrid, the force of his gaze making fear flare up in Louis.

“We weren’t doing anything, I swear!” Louis cried, tears falling down his face.

“Don’t fucking lie to me!” Nick bellowed pulling Louis up by the collar of his shirt.  

“But we weren’t…” Louis whispered, causing something to snap inside of Nick as his mind completely shut down and he swung at Louis with his free hand.  The sound of his blow echoing through the flat as Louis fell to the ground again, holding the side of his face and staring up at Nick in shock.

“Oh my God, Lou, I’m-” Nick gasped in horror, his anger dissipating when he realized what he had done.  “Kitten.”

Louis shot up quickly, his tiny body shaking as he stumbled away from Nick, his tail puffed out in fear and his kitten ears completely hidden in his hair.

“Kitten, I’m sorry.” Nick murmured, slowly walking toward Louis who had curled in on himself in the corner of the room.

“Please don’t hurt me, I’m sorry.” Louis sobbed into his arms, not even looking at Nick anymore.  “I promise I’ll be good.”

“Oh, Lou.” Nick whispered, his voice breaking.  He crouched down next to Louis and carefully pried the hybrid’s arms away from its face cringing when he saw the tears lining his face.  “I’m sorry, Louis, so, so sorry.”

Louis simply closed his eyes, a whimper escaping his lips when Nick pulled him into his arms.  “I should have never hit you, not matter how angry I was.”  He kissed Louis’ hair gently before he continued. “I would understand if you want to leave.  You don’t have to hide it anymore.”

“What?” Louis hiccuped, pulling away from Nick and looking at him with tear filled eyes.

“I mean, why would you stay here with an abusive owner when you could live with Zayn and Liam.”

“But why would I?  I love you.” Louis protestedm curling into Nick’s chest again.

“Louis, don’t lie, I just caught you two almost having sex in our bed.”

“No we weren’t!  We were gonna scare Liam.” Louis mumbled against Nick’s chest.  “I wouldn’t cheat on you, I love you.”

“I’m an idiot,” Nick mumbled, holding Louis at arm’s length and gently caressing the red mark on the side of his face, guilt pooling in his gut.  “I’m so sorry, Kitten.”

“You are an idiot.” Louis said with a  small smile, covering Nick’s hand with his own much smaller one.  “But I kinda love you.”

“Good.” Nick murmured, leaning in and pecking Louis lips gently.  “’Cause I kinda love you too.”


End file.
